


The Raccoons' Sneeze Attacks

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lifty and Shifty get a Sneeze Bomb, and Lumpy tries to save the raccoons from it. Also, Lifty and Shifty have a Fennekin and a Froakie. Why? Well, why not?





	The Raccoons' Sneeze Attacks

[Lifty and Shifty have both gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Lifty: Huh. A sneeze bomb.

Shifty: Just what we've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Lumpy's voice is heard.]

Lumpy: Never fear! Lumpy is here!

[Lumpy is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. Fennekin [Lifty's Pokemon] and Froakie [Shifty's Pokemon] arrive just as Lumpy gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Lifty and Shifty under itself.]

Shifty: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Lifty and Shifty begin to inhale to sneeze.]

Lifty and Shifty: Aaaaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...

[Fennekin and Froakie realize what is about to happen and run away from the scene, while Lumpy, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Lumpy tries to inspect it...]

Lifty and Shifty: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Lifty and Shifty release a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Lifty and Shifty are inside of - where it was, and knocks Lumpy off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Lifty and Shifty sneeze three more times in unison.]

Lifty and Shifty: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Lumpy, Fennekin and Froakie cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Lifty and Shifty: AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Lifty and Shifty sneeze again, causing Lumpy, Fennekin and Froakie to cringe. Fennekin and Froakie decide to help Lifty and Shifty out of the crater, with Fennekin grabbing Lifty's neck with her mouth and Froakie grabbing Shifty's arm with his forearms. Lifty and Shifty nearly get pulled out, but sneeze again.]

Lifty and Shifty: HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

[Lumpy plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Lifty and Shifty look at him in irritation.]

Lumpy: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Lifty and Shifty: [they sneeze again] AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Lifty: A little off-course?!

Shifty: Are you a...

Lifty and Shifty: [they sneeze again] HAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Shifty: ...schmo or what?


End file.
